1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication-circuit line protector, and more particularly, to a communication-circuit line protector capable of maintaining reliable connection to a port unit of an apparatus in a communication system, easily checking a disorder or failure of the communication-circuit line protector, and effectively releasing heat generated from an inner portion of an housing of the communication-circuit line protector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a communication network system, a communication-circuit line protector is connected to a port unit of an apparatus in the communication system so as to protect the apparatus from external surge current and voltage.
The communication-circuit line protector includes a surge current limiting device for limiting the external surge current and a surface voltage blocking device for blocking the surge voltage generated from lightening or the like so as to protect the apparatus in the communication network system.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional communication-circuit line protector is constructed with a housing 2 which contains various electric elements and a printed circuit board (hereinafter, referred to as a PCB) 1. On side of the PCB 1 is provided with a ground pin 4 which is connected to a circuit line.
A connecting member 3 is disposed to a lower end of the housing 2 so as to be connected to one of ports 6 of a port unit 2.
In such a conventional communication-circuit line protector, means for releasing heat generated from an inner portion of the housing 2 is not provided. Therefore, the generated heat cannot be released, so that the communication-circuit line protector may not perform a normal function.
In addition, means for checking a disorder or failure of the communication-circuit line protector before the time of delivering or at the time of using the communication-circuit line protector is not provided. Therefore, in order to check the disorder or failure, the housing 2 needs to be dissembled. As a result, the checking time increases, and productivity is lowered.
In addition, a robust connecting structure is not provided to the connecting member 3 so as to prevent a separation and a contact failure at the time of connection between the communication-circuit line protector and the port 6 of the port unit. At the time of use, since the separation from the port 6 or the contact failure may occur, the external surge current and voltage easily flow into the communication line, so that the communication line or system may be in environments causing various failure and emergence.